


Connor has a camera, Evan is here, and so is the Ouija

by Zara_Zara



Series: The Murph Channel (Army) [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ghosts, Mild Swearing, Nothing serious, OOC, Ouija Board, This is crack, YouTuber!Connor, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: Connor and Evan go back to school—-an abandoned school. This time they bring a toy.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Murph Channel (Army) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Connor has a camera, Evan is here, and so is the Ouija

Connor had no idea.

Connor didn’t know.

Connor _never_ thought. 

Connor _never_ imagined that Evan would be excited to use the Ouija board. Against all odds and all things ordinary and familiar to Connor’s shitty life—Evan Hansen, the self proclaimed Human Disaster™ (self-proclaimed because Connor would _never_ call him that, fuck you)—has a glow in his eyes (that’s actually kind of hot, if you ask Connor) that spells e x c i t e m e n t.

Maybe Connor is a bad influence. He snorts to himself and offhandedly asks Evan, “Am I corrupting you?” Right as Evan says, “Hand me the board.”

Evan raises his eyebrows and asks, “What?”

Connor shakes his head and rolls his eyes for the camera, “This man fears no ghosts, no demons, no nothing.”

Evan scratches his chin and gives a wiry smile, “I’m curious is all.”

“What is this? Scientific intrigue?”

He shrugs, “I guess.”

He and Evan lay it on the floor and set their flashlights besides them. It has gotten significantly darker after they had explored through the many rooms and decrepit hallways of the abandoned school. 

In a way, it was kind of peaceful—in a weird way, a really weird way. It was all quiet and dark and like the energy of all the students who flooded these halls and filled the rooms had long gone. 

It was also nice to see Evan kind of calmer than previous places they’ve visited. He was more quick to inspect an empty classroom to see a neat looking piece of graffiti. Periodically, he’d look back at Connor, all wide-eyed and cautiously excited, and Connor would feel glad to have him with him...Glad to even know him. 

While they explored there was graffiti all along the walls, all signs of the people that have been in here before them. Some of the stuff was actually kind of artistic, but most of it was just bad and senseless defacement of the walls. Connor’s flashlight points directly at a picture that has large glaring letters that say: “SHIT” and an arrow points below it to a rather artistic rendering of a pile of said shit. 

Eventually they ended up in the cafeteria. Marks of the typical long tables and benches line the floors and show where they once were. Sometimes Connor’s flashlight would land on some gross looking spot on the floor and he and Evan would give it a wide berth while thinking of what could’ve caused it such as _baked bean puddle_ or _the tears of freshmen and seniors._

There are wide, wide windows down the sides of the wall facing the street. Except, it’s all darkened by years of dirt and grime falling onto them.

In the empty cafeteria, he and Evan set up shop on a spot of the floor that disgusted then less. Evan sits on his backpack and Connor sits on his knees, refusing to place his hands on the floor. They go through the rules of the Ouija board. They have already discussed using it previously but this overview of the rules is mostly for the viewers who are unfamiliar with using it. Also, he suspects Evan finds some form of comfort in reading it aloud and making sure they remember the rules listed. 

They sit on either side of the innocuous board that Connor bought from the toy section of Target of all places. Connor sets his fingers down on the planchette first and then Evan, albeit with a slight trace of hesitation. Connor asks the usual questions he asks with the Spirit Box such as “Is there a presence with us?” and “Who are you?”

But the planchette does not move.

“It’s been almost 20 minutes. It still hasn’t moved,” Evan hasn’t moved his eyes away from the planchette. 

Connor shrugs. At this point he’s kind of bored and thinking that maybe they should move on to something else because it’s been 20 minutes of pure non-activity. Maybe if they bring out the spirit box they’d have more success. 

“Did-you-hear-that?” Evan’s eyes are wide and he’s looking to the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

“Hear---” And then Connor hears it. A kind of shuffling noise. 

Evan whispers, “ _That._ Did you hear _that_?”

Connor nods and brings a finger to his mouth in the universal _sshhh_ motion. Connor grabs his camera and is about to reach for his flashlight when Evan grabs his hand and keeps it on the planchette. Surprised, Connor’s voice raises, “What—“ He remembers to whisper, “What are you doing?”

Bug-eyed, Evan looks at Connor like he’s a ghost, “No, what-are-you-doing? You can’t just get up like that without saying goodbye! It’s against the rules and something bad will happen if we don’t. We’ll invite an evil spirit or something.”

“ _Whisper, Evan. Whisper._ I want to see what that was.”

Evan whisper-hisses kind of high-pitched, “I was whispering! We. Need. To. Say. Goodbye.”

“Fine! Goodbye!” Connor jumps to his feet and Evan sputters, “I think we needed to do that at the same time! Connor!”

“It’ll be fine, just say goodbye right now,” They aren’t even bothering whispering anymore and Evan stares down at the planchette like it’ll rocket up at his face and kill him.

“But---”

Connor starts moving towards the door farthest away from them, “It’s ok. I don’t remember the rules being that specific,” Connor hears Evan faintly say his goodbye and then right as he reaches the door he hears Evan give a surprised scream.

“Evan?!” Connor whips around and blindly runs back to him and looks up to where Evan is looking. At the other side of the cafeteria he sees what appears to be two figures. Two figures approaching them. 

Connor pulls Evan to his feet and then he hears them.

“ _Connor?!”_

When he swings the flashlight towards the two figures again he jumps in surprise, “ _Zoe!?!”_ And then his flashlight falls on the other person, “ _Alana?!”_ Connor shares a look of disbelief with Evan, Evan looks a little worse for wear, “Why are you here??”

Several different emotions fly through Zoe’s face, “We should be asking you that! No, better yet, what are you guys doing?”

Connor raises his camera, “Making another video.”

He watches as Zoe and Alana share their own looks of confusion. Zoe screws up her face, “A video? Why?”

Connor suddenly feels more embarrassed than surprised and he can’t think of anything to say. Evan also remains silent, perhaps because decades of his life were annihilated. 

Zoe slowly says, “You knooow, this looks really sketch right? I mean, I know—-“ she waves and makes a pointed face.

Now he’s confused again,“Know?”

She crosses her arms and huffs and darts her eyes between him and Evan.

He’s still confused and it must show because Zoe huffs and waves her hand more dramatically between them. 

Alana clears her throat, “Apologies, before we discuss matters much further, may we please have some masks as well?”

Evan fumbles with his backpack and shakily pulls out the box of masks. Alana accepts it eagerly and hands Zoe a mask before putting one on herself, “Thank you. Now, as Zoe just asked, what are you two doing in here?”

The novelty of seeing his sister and his classmate has already worn off and now Connor is starting to grow annoyed, “I already _said_ I’m filming a video.”

“I don’t understand, is this for a school assignment? If so, it is not a very safe assignment and I am going to have to discuss this with our principle.”

“Yes, Mr. Sal made us walk into a decrepit building to better understand what a post-apocalyptic world might look like. Fuck climate change.”

“We don’t have a teacher called Mr. Sal on staff, I believe…”

Zoe sighs, “He’s bullshitting you, Lana.”

And wow Connor didn’t know those two were on nickname basis, let alone even friends, “What about you two? Is this like extra credit for P.E.? Stalk your classmates for shits and giggles?”

“Of course not, we were just…” Zoe trails away.

“We were concerned for the two of you,” Alana finishes for her and Zoe looks down at her shoes.

Connor feels a small hurt that quickly heats up into offense, “And why is that? What on Earth could have had you two so concerned for us that you’d follow us in here?”

Zoe visibly tenses up, “It doesn’t matter, Connor. You still haven’t answered our question of why you’re here?”

“What the fuck? I think it does matter.”

Alana calmly takes a step forward, “We overheard your conversation today by your lockers after class and it sounded…” Finally it seems as if Alana can not find the words to finish her thought. 

Evan fidgets nervously next to him and keeps looking between Connor and the two girls like it’s a tennis match. When Connor doesn’t say anything he says, “Um, we’re here because Connor makes exploring videos for his YouTube channel…”

“You do?” Zoe asks, obviously perplexed.

“You do?” Connor mimicked, “Yeah, I do,” He remembers Evan and says, “Well, we do,” And he doesn’t miss the surprised smile that blooms on Evan’s face. 

“Huh. You know if mom and dad find these you’re dead?”

He points at her, “Snitches get stitches. You guys should go, we haven’t finished our video.”

“No, I don’t think we will. What were you guys doing anyway?” She starts walking towards where the Ouija board lies in the dark. Alana follows her and then says, “Ah, The Devil Board.”

Connor snorts, “What did you just call it?”

Alana primly fixes her glasses, “The Devil Board.”

“It’s called the Ouija.”

“Little difference.”

“Ooo I want to do it,” Zoe eagerly sits beside it and expectantly looks up at the rest of them.

Alana sits close to Zoe, “I will opt out of participating, thank you. But I will stay here until we all leave the building safely.”

Evan looks to Connor with raised eyebrows as if to ask _What just happened?_

Connor shrugs as if to say _This is our life now, I guess._ Connor turns to the camera, “This was not planned. I want you all to know this and I want this stated on the record.”

Both of them join the other two and right after they go over the rules Evan shivers. Connor pauses, “Are you ok?” and Evan nods, “Got a chill.”

Zoe rubs her hands together, “Spooky.”

Ok, another unexpected thing. His sister is into spooky shit. He always kind of guessed, what with her Ghost Hunters phase she went through a couple years ago, but he didn’t think she’d actually want to go and do paranormal investigating in person.

Alana yawns, “Can we make this quick? It’s getting late.”

“We can’t rush---”

And then another scream pierces the air, followed by the sound of running steps. Someone stumbles and crashes next to them and lets out a loud groans.

All of them are struck silent and frozen to the spot. Zoe and Alana cling to each other and Connor practically threw himself at Evan as they all stare at the random person who lifts their face and says, “Hey guys…”

“ _JARED?!?”_

Jared shakily sits up and rubs his arm, “Fuck, _ouch._ Yeah, it’s me. You’re lucky it’s only me, I could’ve been some serial killer for all you know. Oh, you should see your faces right now...” He cackles, bright eyes jumping between all of them. He then points between Connor and Evan, “Ok, what is going on there?”

Connor quickly detaches himself from Evan and refuses to blush in the presence of so many witnesses, “We were about to use the Ouija before you came screeching in here like Bloody Mary, you douche-bag.” 

“I’ll have you know I wasn’t screeching---”

Evan interjects, “You were screeching. We all heard you.”

“No one asked you.”

“ _Hey,”_ Connor glares at Jared for making Evan’s face fall. 

“Tell your guard dog to chill, Evan. Anyway, I wasn’t screeching. I was sounding an alarm-shout---”

“Alarm-shout?” Zoe asks, deadpan.

“Can I finish my story, people? I am _very_ freaked the fuck out right now and you won’t let me finish!”

Connor crosses his arms, “We don’t care. Scram.”

Alana lifts her hand placating, “We should hear what he has to say. Perhaps it pertains to our safety,” she hands him a mask. 

“Thank you,” Jared sniffs, “As I was saying, I ran in here because I felt something touch my arm. Like, a hand wrapped around it or something for a second.” Jared shakes his arm as if he can get rid of the feeling and crawls closer towards the group.

“Ew, didn’t you hear me? Get out of here.”

“Are you deaf? I just said I felt something _grab me._ I’m staying here.”

“He should stay,” Evan says picking at his nails, and then something occurs to him, “how are you here, anyway?”

“I heard you guys by your lockers. Strangest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Connor can’t believe that all of them happened to be at the same place at the same time and overheard he and Evan talking, “Seriously? You guys can’t mind your own business?”

They all stay quiet.

Connor decides to move on and addresses the camera which rests on a tripod next to him, “Alright,” he adjusts it so it gets everyone in, but if it cuts off Jared then that’s little matter, he yells, “If there’s _anyone else_ who would like to join in, now is the time to do it!!!”

“Are you insane?” Zoe hisses.

 _Ouch._ That stings but he brushes it off as best he can, “Debatable. Why don’t we ask the spirits that?”

At the behest of Alana they go over the rules again (he’s definitely editing that out) and then they’re ready.

Connor puts his hands down first, followed by Evan and Zoe.

Connor smirks at the awkward look on Jared’s face, “Chicken.”

Jared crosses his arms, “What?? Me? Chicken? Who even calls people chicken anymore? I’ll just observe...Like Alana.” He finishes lamely. 

Zoe gives Alana a look that’s none other than admiring, “She’s just being smart.”

Connor snorts, “Which you definitely aren’t.”

Jared sends Evan a frantic look, “He isn’t paying you to do this, right? You’re not doing this against your will?”

“Yeah, I’m not _chicken.”_

That’s the wounding blow that sends Jared throwing his hands on the planchette, “ _Fine.”_ Regret is immediate on his face. 

“Oh, Jared,” Alana says pityingly.

“Peer pressure works, guys.” 

Jared glares at Connor, “Shut up! I don’t know what your problem is, dude but—-“

“Did you move it?!” 

Everyone turns to Zoe who looks down at the planchette with wide eyes.

No one offers an explanation. 

Evan whispers, “We haven’t even welcomed them yet.”

Wearily they welcome the spirits. Silence follows and Connor has the impression the cafeteria expanded. Their little group huddled around a spirit board with only two flashlights to break the dark.

Connor runs through the questions again and waits a beat to give any spirits the chance to answer. Something is different this time, perhaps it’s the number of people that give a different charge to the Ouija board but Connor thinks that something will happen.

“Is there a spirit here?”

A small gasp escapes everyone as it slowly inches to “ _Yes.”_

Connor shifts uncomfortably because everyone is sending him looks of shock, waiting for him to make the next question, “Do you have a name?”

The planchette stays on “Yes.”

“What is it?” 

Connor feels it jump the slightest bit but it doesn’t move.

He asks a couple more questions but nothing else happens. Zoe excitedly tells Alana how it felt like _a small tug,_ and Jared is asking Evan if he moved it because of his _shaky hands_ when the planchette starts moving again.

“It’s moving!”

“Where is it going?”

“D-O-N-T”

“Don’t… Don’t what?” Alana appears a little more intrigued and leans closer. 

“E-A-T”

“Don’t eat?!” They all look frantically at each other, pale faced. 

“What the fuck?”

The planchette moves faster and their arms jerk as it spells the last word: “BATH BOMBS.”

Silence strikes them all dumb.

Evan quietly says, “Bath bombs?”

Connor kind of wants to laugh but he also feels like he’s being bullshitted, “Ok, which one of you moved the planchette?”

“I didn’t!”

“I know you didn’t, Evan.”

“Hey, What about me? I’m your sister?”

“So??”

“I _didn’t._ What about you?”

“Of course not.”

They turn to Jared and he’s stone-faced pale. 

“Dude?”

Jared croaks, “It was just one time…”

A pin could drop and they’d hear it. All the attention is focused on Jared now, who’s face is all red. 

Alana whispers, “You—you eat bath bombs?”

Jared cries, “It was one time!!”

Connor can’t help it, he starts laughing the kind of laughter that chokes him up and throws him backwards. He hears the familiar sound of Zoe’s laugh (but he hasn’t heard it in so long). Through teary eyes he sees Evan awkwardly chuckling, probably because he’s too nice to laugh at his friend who’s burying his face in his hands.

They forget about the board but Evan is quick to remind them to say goodbye.

****

**On the way back to their cars.**

“I can’t believe it, the ghost, whoever they are, just exposed Jared’s crimes.”

”Shut uuuupppp!!”

”They’re a hero.”

”They deserve a ghost medallion of honor.”

”You guys...”

”Jared, I do hope you aren’t eating them anymore.”

”I said it was only ONE time.”

”Geez Jared, be more considerate. People are sleeping now.”

”Ugh!!”

”Look, he’s running.”

“Running from his crimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wish I could’ve written more for this but I’m kinda happy with it and I hope you all are too! XD
> 
> I didn’t add Alana, Zoe and co. In the tags For the surprise! Hope it was surprising haha
> 
> Also, the summary sounds more sexy than I intended and there was nothing I could do about it. I swear.


End file.
